Once In A Blue Moon
by fifinostalgia
Summary: Steven, Greg, Connie, Peridot, and Pumpkin take a trip to Empire City and run into a new friend.


**Chapter One**

It had been a while since Steven and Greg had been to Empire City, and was the first time for Connie, Peridot, and Pumpkin. With all the space stuff, Connie and Steven braking up and getting back together, Lapis leaving earth, and Stevonnie learning more about Pink Dimond, Greg felt like Steven and Connie needed a vacation (with permission from Connie's mom of course) and Steven wanted to bring Peridot and Pumpkin to get them out of the house and to get their minds off Lapis.

Greg was driving through the city at around 8 in the morning.

"Wooh, look how big the city is!" Connie was on her knees looking out the back window, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, brown boots, a black flannel shirt tied around her waist, and had her hair in low pigtails.

"You think it looks cool now, wait till nighttime. That's when it really looks beautiful." Greg said, he was glad she was enjoying the trip so far, "How are you doing Peridot?"

"What, oh yeah, it looks great." she said, eyes glued to her tablet with Pumpkin next to her. While she won't admit it, the city did look cool, and it was nice to get out of the bathroom.

"Well, how 'bout we drop our stuff off at the hotel and go site seeing?" Greg suggested.

"Sounds great, Dad." Steven said.

* * *

The five of them were walking down Wellington Avenue, in awe of all the amazing sites. Steven was lost in thought, he was glad everyone looked to be having fun. Even Peridot looked like she was enjoying herself. She had been so down after Lapis left and took the barn, leaving her with Pumpkin. He knew living in the bathroom can't be comfortable. ' _I wonder if I can get her a room in the Temple,'_ Steven thought to himself. As he was thinking, he didn't hear sneakers hitting the sidewalk.

 ***BAM***

Suddenly, someone ran into him from behind. He turned around and was taken aback by her. She had lapis blue skin, cobalt blue eyes and long, sky blue hair tied in a low side ponytail. She was wearing a white dress with an illusion neckline, cobalt blue mid-length sleeves, matching belt with a bow at in the back, two purple front pockets with an eight-pointed star on both pockets, cobalt blue leggings, yellow socks and white sneakers.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," the strange girl said in a panic, Steven looked and saw that she had a plastic bag around her arm, and an upside-down pizza box was next to him. "oh man, are you ok? Is the pizza ok?" she rambled on.

"O oh, it's ok, I'm fine, are you ok?" Steven asked, "Here, let me help you." As they both reached the pizza box, their hands touched. The strange girl froze, like a statue.

Steven, Greg, Connie, Peridot, and Pumpkin were looking at her, she stayed in that position for fifteen seconds until she finally moved.

She looked Steven directly in the eye "Do **NOT** go to Central Square at noon."

Steven blinked "I…uh…what?"

The Girl looked behind her to see a street clock "Oh dear, I'm late!" she yelled before getting up, grabbing the still upside-down pizza box, and ran off.

Steven saw her back, which had a teardrop shaped blue gem with yellow and white swirled blotches on her back right shoulder blade.

"Hay, wait, stop! What did you mean by that?!" Steven yelled, but his attempt was for not as before they all knew it, she was gone. They were all silent for a couple seconds until Peridot broke the silence.

"Well, that just… happened."

* * *

As The Girl was running down the street, she was lost in thought at what just happened.

" _They must have been tourist."_ She thought to herself, " _But what was that? A street sine, a clock, and a…car crash? I think that's what that was. Oh, I hope they're ok. I probably freaked them the heck out."_ She stopped as she came to the address. She walked up the front steps, adjusted her hold of the pizza and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a man in his mid-30s with black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt and grey pajama pants "Oh there you are, Moon." The man said.

"Morning, Mr. Bailey," The Girl, now identified as Moon said, "sorry I'm late, I ran into some tourist, literally." She explained.

"It's all right, Moon." Mr. Bailey said.

"Well, hears you Saturday order, medium Breakfast Pizza and an orange juice." Moon said as she handed him the pizza box and plastic bag to the man.

"Aw yeah," he said as he opened the box, to be met by just crust. "um…"

Moon saw this as she closed the box and turned it back around. "Sorry about that," she said with a sheepish smile, "when I bumped into those tourists the box fell and must have landed upside-down. Anyway, that will be $15.67."

Mr. Bailey handed her a 20 "The rest is the tip."

She took the money and put it in her pocket "Thanks, man, welp I got to get back. Don't want to be late for the Lunch Rush." She said as she walked down the steps, "Later."

"See you later Moon, oh and tell your mom I said hi." He called to her.

"Will do." Moon turned around, called back to him, turned back around and started running.

As she ran down the street, Mr. Bailey looked back at her "That girl is something else."


End file.
